


A Question of Pack (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: A Question of Sterek (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, Jackson is a dick, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Spanish Translation, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Traducción, Unintentionally, because i live in a state of denial, lots of angst and fluff, oh and season 3 never happened
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles siempre había estado seguro de su lugar en la manada. Siendo el nivel más bajo de la jerarquía de la manada, pero estaba seguro. Él no era exactamente necesario, ya que todo el mundo era capaz de investigar sobre la mitología sobrenatural, pero su trabajo seguía siendo importante para la manada y se sentía bien con ello. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba. Hasta que todo se derrumbo en una tarde soleada cuando la boca grande de Jackson se abrió.





	A Question of Pack (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666283) by [CawCawMF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF). 



> Y aquí vamos de nuevo con esta historia, pronto las dos ultimas partes esta vez revisadas y sin fallitos
> 
> Muchas gracias a CawCawMF por dejarme traducir esta serie.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

Stiles siempre había estado seguro de su lugar en la manada. Ese lugar siendo el nivel más bajo en la jerarquía de la dinámica de una manada de hombres lobo, pero estaba seguro de que todo. Él no era necesario, exactamente, ya que casi cualquier persona podía llevar a cabo la investigación sobre la mitología sobrenatural, pero su trabajo seguía siendo importante para la manada y se sentía bien por ello. Al menos, eso es lo que siempre pensó. Todo eso se derrumbo una tarde soleada en la forma de la boca grande de Jackson.

Stiles estaba caminando a su Jeep después de un largo día en la escuela. Se había pasado toda la noche investigando trolls, el última de terror en su interminable espectáculo de fenómenos de la vida, y Harris lo había pillado durmiendo en clase. No había conseguido detención, que se lo agradecía pero si que Harris lo hubiera humillado delante de toda la clase durante 10 minutos en los que monologo sobre lo inútil que Stiles era como estudiante. Además de eso, él no había podido revisar su ensayo para su clase de Inglés y Finstock le había gritado en Economía. No podía negarlo, Stiles estaba teniendo un día de mierda y todo lo que quería era llegar a casa y dormir durante 10 años. Lamentablemente, él no iba a conseguir su deseo.

—¡Stiles!

Se volvió al oír el sonido de su nombre con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, a sólo tres metros de su coche y de su libertad. Vio a Lydia pavoneándose hacia él a través de la gente con Jackson siguiéndola. Desde todo el asunto del Kanima, Jackson apenas dejaba fuera de su vista a la pelirroja. Sería patéticamente adorable si Jackson no fuera tan molesto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy, Lydia? Tengo que decirte, si estás aquí para confesar tu amor eterno, ese barco ha zarpado —dijo mientras le alcanzaba. Ella rodó los ojos, no impresionada por su ingenio excepcional, y Jackson gruñó bajo.

—¿Tenemos que decírselo? —preguntó Jackson, mirando a Stiles. El adolescente hiperactivo simplemente sonrió al hombre lobo enojado, sabiendo exactamente cómo empujar sus botones sin presionar demasiado.

Lydia ignoró a Jackson y continuó— La reunión de la manada de esta noche ha sido movido a las cinco. Listo, te lo he dicho. Adiós —dijo rápidamente antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse. Jackson la siguió como el perrito enfermo de amor que era, y Stiles rió en silencio ante la imagen. Se detuvo cuando el tono quejumbroso de Jackson llegó a sus oídos.

—Pero, ¿por qué tuvimos que decírselo? Él nos vuelve locos y no hay razón para que esté allí. No siquiera es parte de la manada.

Qué... wow. Sabía que Jackson no lo podía soportar, pero no creía que fuera tan capullo. Stiles sabía que no ayudaba mucho a la manada, pero había salvado su culo incontables veces. Especialmente a Jackson. Y Lydia... Lydia ni siquiera lo había negado. Ella sólo le dio un codazo a su novio y siguió caminando.

Querían decir eso... ¿era él realmente no era de la manada? Ahora que Stiles lo pensaba, nunca nadie la había dicho que había reunión. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de Stiles se lo decía y no parecía que realmente quisieran que fuera. Pero nadie la había dicho nada. Claro esta, que Jackson siempre había actuado de la misma manera con Stiles, pero generalmente los demás estaban bien con él. Scott, por supuesto, le gustaba tener a Stiles a su alrededor, pero eso era algo así como el deber de un mejor amigo. Allison y Lydia le sonreían y charlaban amigablemente con el durante las reuniones. Boyd, Erica, e Isaac eran indiferentes.

Y Derek... bueno, Derek todavía le gruñía y lo fulminaba con la mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Stiles le gusta pensar que últimamente Derek había estado un poco más tolerante hacia él. Sus gruñidos parecían mantener un toque de diversión. Sus miradas parecían un poco más cariñosas. Stiles incluso Derek le dio una rápida sonrisa cuando estaban bromeando. Si Stiles no se equivocaba, estaban coqueteando. Por supuesto, Stiles sabía lo fuera que estaba de la liga de Derek. Aún así, eran algo parecido a amigos.

Y no, eso no era simplemente la esperanza de su nuevo flechazo con el hombre mayor. Por lo menos él no lo esperaba. Stiles negó con la cabeza y continuo hacia su coche. Jackson estaba siendo un culo. Stiles era de la manada. Él sabía que lo era.

* * * *

—Vete a casa, Stiles.

Stiles acababa de entrar en el loft, un poco tarde después de tener que decirle una mentira más o menos creíble a su padre. Él miró boquiabierto a Derek, quien estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación con el resto de la manada, sin mirar a Stiles.

—Amigo qu... acabo de llegar.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y se volvió hacia él. Stiles odiaba la forma en que su corazón se aceleró cuando esos ojos monocromáticos encontraron los suyos. Él odiaba aún más que Derek probablemente lo oyó, tal vez podía camuflarlo como ira.

—Y puedes irte ahora —respondió Derek, cruzando los brazos sobre el -muy musculado- pecho. Stiles desvió su mirada del resplandor del Alfa

—¿Y qué pasa con los trolls? Estoy bastante seguro de que son prioridad.

—En realidad, están poco activos ahora —Derek lo interrumpió. Stiles estaba seriamente frustrándose. Honestamente, como si no fuera lo suficientemente duro para él llegar hasta aquí, como si él no se reventara el culo ayudándoles, y ahora iban a echarlo.

—Pero me enteré de cómo matarlos y...

—Y se lo puedes decir de Scott o Lydia. De hecho, Lydia puede mirar cualquier otra cosa a partir de ahora —Derek lo interrumpió nuevamente, su tono un poco más duro ahora. Y esto fue lo que Stiles había temido desde esta tarde. Pero tal vez…

—Bueno, todavía es una reunión de la manada...

—No te necesitamos aquí, Stiles —Derek gruñó con fuerza esta vez, con los ojos brillando rojo. El corazón de Stiles cayó a su estómago y tragó profundamente. Miró a la manada por algún tipo de apoyo, pero no se encontró con ninguno. Jackson estaba sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, Lydia estaba inspeccionando sus uñas, Isaac, Erica, y Boyd parecían culpables e incómodos a partes iguales. Allison tenía una mirada simpática que no era capaz de soportar, por lo que Stiles miró a Scott, su última esperanza. Pero su mejor amigo abrió la boca para decir— Sólo tienes que irte a casa, amigo. Ve a ver a tu padre o algo así.

Y eso fue todo.

—Bien, voy a... hacer eso, entonces.

Echó un vistazo a Derek por última vez. Stiles creyó ver una mirada de disculpa en la cara del hombre lobo, pero cuando parpadeó sólo había una mirada dura. Stiles apretó la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente antes de salir.

Su padre todavía estaba en la cocina cuando llegó a su casa, y Stiles se sintió diez veces peor.¿Cuántas mentiras le había dicho a su padre en los últimos años? Bueno, al menos parecía que ya no volvería a suceder.

—Pensé que ibas a estar estudiando con Scott esta noche —dijo su padre cuando entró por la puerta principal, con una mirada escéptica.

—El se olvido. Hizo planes con Allison o algo así —respondió Stiles con mal humor mientras se dirigía a la nevera. Agarró la terapía del chocolate y una cuchara antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera.

—Pensé que estaba mejorando —respondió su padre, su voz más suave. Stiles sonrió a medias.

—Lo estaba. Sin embargo, todo el mundo comete errores.

—Bueno, tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tu —Y entonces su jodido padre le sonrió y Stiles se quería morir. Ya era difícil cuando su padre sospechaba o estaba decepcionado pero Stiles sabía que se lo merecía. Pero su padre sonriendo con orgullo cuando Stiles le había estado mintiendo durante los últimos tres años, era mucho peor.

—Gracias Papa. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama temprano—dijo entre dientes, acercándose a las escaleras.

—Stiles, sólo son las seis —La mirada escéptica estaba de vuelta, y Stiles se sintió ligeramente mejor.

—Día largo. Además, soy un muchacho en crecimiento. Necesito un montón de descanso si quieres que me vaya bien en la escuela.

—Es viernes por la noche —dijo su padre con una ceja levantada.

—Es... ¿el último año? —Stiles ofreció débilmente. El sheriff entrecerró los ojos, y luego suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien. Por lo menos no estás bebiendo o secuestrando a tus compañeros de clase.

—Ese fue una vez, papá. Y quito la orden de alejamiento —Stiles resoplo indignado. Su padre se rió y Stiles pudo escaparse. Él rápidamente se retiró a su habitación para pensar sobre el horrible humano que era, con la risa de su padre siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

* * * *

Para el lunes, Stiles había llegado a dos conclusiones.

Uno: que Stiles no era, y tal vez nunca había sido parte de la manada. Tuvo un papel designado en asociación con la manada. El ayudaba de vez en cuando, cuando era necesario. Pero al parecer, ese momento había llegado a su fin. Podía manejar eso. Sólo había tenido a Scott antes de que todo esto de los hombros lobos comenzara, pero Stiles estaría bien. Él no iba a permitir que una panda de bolas de pelo acabaran con él. Al menos, eso es de lo que había intentado convencerse.

Dos: Se dio cuenta de que ya no volvería a ver a Derek, a Stiles le tomo un tiempo examinar sus sentimientos por el Alfa gruñón. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que estar enamorado de alguien que nunca estaría interesando a el (pero eso nunca le había disuadido, ejemplo de ello es Lydia Martin). Sin embargo, el había caído por Derek Hale. La forma en que realmente se preocupaba por la manada, el alijo de cómics ocultos en un estante del loft, Stiles estaba enamorado perdidamente. Lo que era un asco desde que Stiles lo odiaba.

Stiles había llegado a la conclusión de que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones anteriores. Derek no se había encariñado con él. De hecho, tal vez él había sonreído pensando en la mejor manera de matar a Stiles. ¿Quien sabe? Derek dejó en claro lo que sentía por Stiles, y parecía que él y Jackson estaban en una longitud de onda similar.

Era aún peor sabiendo que Derek, con sus super sentidos de hombre lobo, probablemente sabría lo que Stiles sentía por él. Lo que podría ser una de las razones por las que Derek le odiaba tanto. Probablemente por eso Derek no lo quería más en las reuniones. Después de todo, ¿quien querría tener a un pequeño ser humano colado por él? Stiles sintió que se le cerraba el estómago ante la idea de que Derek conociera sus sentimientos y los rechazara.

Así que, con todo esto en mente, Stiles entró a la escuela con la cabeza bien alta y un nuevo plan para el resto del año escolar. Se quedaría lejos de la manada, ya que eso era claramente lo que todo el mundo quería, y tratará de convertirse en el muchacho que su padre merecía. Un pequeño problema apareció en su plan cuando Scott se acercó a él en el almuerzo.

—Hey tio. Hay una reunión esta noche a las siete —dijo Scott mientras se sentaba al lado de Stiles. Abrió la boca para cambiar de tema cuando Stiles le interrumpió.

—No puedo ir —replicó Stiles, tomando un bocado de su perrito caliente. Scott entrecerró los ojos en confusión, como si el pensamiento nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo que estudiar para el examen de Química o Harris me va a rasgar a la mitad —dijo Stiles rápidamente, lo que en realidad no era una mentira, pero Scott parecía sospechoso.

—Vale tio, si estás seguro —dijo lentamente.

—Confía en mí, estoy seguro. No necesito una repetición del viernes —El rostro de su amigo se retorció al recordar la humillación de Stiles— Además, no es como si me necesitaran, ¿verdad? —añadió Stiles, con cierta amargura, pero Scott no pareció darse cuenta.

—Supongo que no —respondió Scott antes de atacar a su comida. Le dolió un poco que Scott le confirmara que era inútil para su manada, pero no podía decir que no se lo esperaba. Se preguntó cuántas veces Scott le había dicho por obligación que fuera a las reuniones, mientras Stiles pensaba que era parte de la manada. Bueno, Stiles no le haría pasar por eso nunca más.

* * * *

Un mes había pasado y no había asistido a una sola reunión. Scott cada vez más sospechoso con sus excusas.

—Tío, ni siquiera tienes un examen esta semana. ¿Por qué necesitas estudiar otra vez? —se quejó  Scott mientras caminaban hacia el aparcamiento.

Las clases habían terminado, y Stiles querido ir colapso en su cama y se revuelcan en la miseria. Su vida había dado un giro considerable para peor en el último mes. Él había estado evitando la manada lo más posible, que no era precisamente fácil desde que estaban en la mayoría de sus clases. Él hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos y seguir cualquier conversación corta, y después de dos semanas que dejó de intentarlo. Todavía habló con Scott, por supuesto, pero su amigo sólo

—Mi padre me necesita que le ayudara con algo —dijo Stiles sin problemas, llegando a su jeep y desbloquear la puerta rápidamente, en un esfuerzo por reducir este corto.

—Stiles, sabes que puedo decir cuándo estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

Stiles mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de escupir— yo no puedo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame en paz, Scott. 

Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué Scott todavía seguía pidiéndoselo. Nadie lo quería allí, así que ¿cuál era el punto? Todo lo que hacia era recordarle a Stiles cómo los que pensaba que eran sus amigos estaban mejor sin él. Y lo eran, claramente, o no se verían tan hostiles cada vez que se veían.

—Stiles, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no quieres venir a la reunión?

—¿Por qué iba yo a ir a la reunión? Nadie me quiere allí, además de ti, y yo ni siquiera sé por qué lo haces —gritó Stiles, llamando la atención de la mitad del aparcamiento. Stiles apretó los dientes, pero manteniendo su mirada en Scott, quien parecía aturdido.

—Amigo, eso es estúpido. ¿Por que...

—OH genial. ¿Ahora también soy estúpido? Gracias, voy a añadir eso a mi lista de cualidades negativas, Scott. Al parecer es bastante larga —dijo Stiles entre dientes, con su rostro rojo de ira. Ya era bastante malo que Scott fuera bastante ajeno al colapso mental de Stiles, ¿que encima tenía que frotárselo en la cara.?

—¡¿Qué?! Stiles, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Scott parecía genuinamente sorprendido, pero Stiles estaba demasiado furiosa para verlo.

—¿Sabes que? Guárdalo, Scott. Sólo tiene que ejecutar a lo largo de su pequeño manada. Estoy seguro de que te necesitan —replicó Stiles. Y sin darle tiempo a Scott a responder, Stiles rápidamente encendió el coche y salio de allí.

* * * *

Apagó su teléfono al llegar a casa. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco de dramático pero después de todo lo que había hecho por la manada sin miramientos lo rechazaron, él sentía que se merecía un poco de teatralidad. Cayó a su cama con un gemido, mirando hacia el techo como si contuviera las respuestas que arreglaran su vida.

No era consciente de que se había quedado dormido hasta que despertó repentinamente ante el sonido de su ventana abriéndose. Él miró hacia ella, incapaz de ver al intruso en la oscuridad que ahora envolvía su habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se apoyó contra su cabecera, a punto de gritar a pesar de que su padre estaba trabajando en el turno de noche, pero una voz baja y retumbante lo detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios, Stiles?

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, tratando de que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad.

—¡Yo te podría decir lo mismo! Y que decir de colarte en mi habitación sin ser invitado. Totalmente una violación de la privacidad, amigo. No me importa si eres un gran y malo, Alfa —dijo Stiles frunciendo el ceño al hombre lobo amenazante. Encendió la lámpara e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Había evitado con éxito a Derek durante semanas, pero ahora con el hombre ahí de pie, como un dios griego. Stiles tragó saliva, estableciendo una mirada, probablemente, poco convincente en su rostro.

—Te llamé. No contestaste —fue la respuesta. Era más sílabas de las que Stiles había estado recibiendo, así que fue una victoria, y... ¿Derek realmente lo había llamado? Eso sin duda era nuevo. Stiles estaba tan molesto que se lo perdió. Casi. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que Derek estuviera aquí sería que algo malo había sucedido y él estaba tan desesperado como para pedir ayuda a Stiles.

—Correcto. Lo siento —Stiles se precipitó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentó frente a su computadora. Por mucho que odiaba esta situación, Stiles nunca diría que no a Derek— Mira, dime lo que sea que necesitas para que puedas volver a tu manada. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué no se lo pedirías a Lydia. Ella sería de más ayuda... a menos... ¿le sucedió algo a Lydia? Mierda, ¿son los trolls otra vez? Sabía que debería...

—Stiles, ¿qué coño? Lydia está bien. Los trolls se fueron hace dos semanas —interrumpió Derek con impaciencia, un poco frustrado y confundido.

—Oh, supongo que a Scott se le olvidó mencionarlo —murmuró Stiles con desaliento. Muchas gracias, amigo. No estaba en la manada, pero pensó que al menos merecía saber esos pequeños monstruos se habían ido de la ciudad.

—Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí? —continuó, frunciendo más aún las cejas cuando vio el rostro en shock de Derek.

—¿Por qué estoy... Stiles, no has estado en ninguna de las reuniones desde hace un mes —Derek se mofó, como si eso lo explicara todo. Lo cual, no lo hizo. ¿No era eso lo que todo el mundo quería?

—¿Y? —No pudo evitar preguntar con petulancia. Si es posible, los ojos del Alfa crecieron más amplios. Stiles encontraría cómico si no se encontrará en un estado de confusión dolorosa.

—¿Y? Y has estado evitando la manada. Me dijeron que los habías estado ignorando —elaboró el hombre. O al menos lo intentó. Stiles todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía por qué los betas le habrían dicho a su Alfa sobre Stiles ignorándolos a menos que animaran a Derek para deshacerse de él. Definitivamente no sabía por qué Derek estaba en su habitación diciéndole cosas que ya sabía.

—Lo siento, yo todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema —confesó Stiles. Derek soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—No entiendes cuál es el problema.

Derek realmente necesita dejar de repetir lo que decía. De hecho, tenía que irse ya de su habitación para que Stiles continuara cuestionando sus decisiones en paz.

—No, realmente no lo sé. Pensé que estarías feliz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Derek con incredulidad y Stiles rodó los ojos, fingiendo que su corazón no se estaba rompiendo un poco más cuando Derek se quedó mirándolo como un cachorro confundido.

—Bueno, no estás feliz. Nunca estás feliz. Pero, ya sabes, menos enojado que de costumbre. Los betas sin embargo, deben estar felices —dijo Stiles, dándole un aire de despreocupación. Al menos eso esperaba. Él estaba tratando de aferrarse a la poca dignidad que le quedaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el hombre lobo viera cuanto le estaba afectando. Pero con cada segundo que Derek estaba allí, su determinación se iba desmoronando.

—¿Por qué deberíamos estar contentos de que no estés? 

Y, por último Stiles se rompió.

—Tio, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? —gritó, lo que causó que Derek saltará un poco de sorpresa. Stiles se habría reído en otras circunstancias— En serio, no sé por qué estás aquí o por qué Scott sigue preguntándome... Oh, mierda. Scott. Esto es un especie de intento equivocado de reponer mis sentimientos para que Scott permanezca a tu lado ¿no? —balbuceo Stiles, sintiendo su corazón hundirse más ante la idea de ser lástima— Hombre, olvídalo vale, está bien. Scott no va a dejar tu manada por mí.

—¿Mi manada...? Espera un momento. Stiles, ¿tú... no crees que eres parte de la manada? —preguntó Derek, mirando decepcionado por razones que Stiles no podía comprender.

Y eso fue demasiado para que Stiles pudiera manejar— Derek. Sólo para, está bien —declaró Stiles— Sé cómo tomar una indirecta. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo parece pensar, no soy un completo idiota. Sé cuando no me quieren, y realmente apreciaría si dejaras de burlarte de mí en y me dejaras solo.

—Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando o por qué podrías pensar que no te quieren.

Stiles lo miró de manera amenazante, deseando que sea el Alfa fuera alcanzado por un rayo o que la tierra se tragará a Stiles. No estaba seguro de lo que sonaba más atractivo en este momento— ¿De Verdad? ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que me fuera y que la manada no me necesitaba?

Derek palideció, pero su voz era fuerte y dominante cuando él contestó— ¡Nunca dije eso!

—En realidad, lo hiciste —señaló Stiles desafiante.

—¿Cuando? Cuando dije... —La voz de Derek se cortó y su rostro se iluminó al recordar de lo que Stiles estaba hablando. Stiles esperó a asentir con la cabeza, para que él viera que tenía razón e hiciera una salida apresurada través de la ventana de Stiles.

Pero lo que Stiles no esperaba era que la cara de Derek se desplomara, cuando dejo escapar un susurro— Mierda —Y Stiles absolutamente no esperaba que Derek se dejara caer en el borde de la cama de Stiles con la cabeza entre sus manos— Joder, Stiles. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo solo…

—¿Qué? Debido a que 'vete, no te necesitamos' me parece bastante claro para mí —espetó Stiles.

—¡No lo quise decir de esa manera! Y nunca pensé que me escucharías —argumentó Derek.

—Disculpa que haya escuchado a un enojado hombre lobo alfa decirme que soy inútil para su manada —replicó Stiles, con la cara roja de furia.

—No eres inútil —gritó Derek, levantándose de la cama con los ojos rojos.

A pesar de que fue suficiente para que el corazón de Stiles se acelerara, no fue suficiente para evitar que dijera:— Ese parece no ser el consenso general. Todo el mundo está mejor desde que me fui. Lo sé, tu lo sabes...

—¿Estás ciego? —Derek se maravilló— Todo el mundo es miserable sin ti.

—Lo dudo mucho —siseó Stiles, rodando los ojos de nuevo.

—Isaac no ha dormido en una semana —comenzó Derek, y eso llamó la atención Stiles— Erica sigue quejándose, Boyd se está quedando retrasado en sus clases, Lydia y Jackson pelean más de lo habitual, e incluso Allison no pueden controlar que Scott de poner mala cara constantemente.

—Estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es el último año, ya sabes. Probablemente sea el estrés.

—Maldita sea, Stiles. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperantemente terco? 

Ira fluyo por sus sentidos— Lo siento, pero nadie te pidió que vinieras aquí. Si soy tan exasperante, puede irte en cualquier momento que quieras —A pesar de que estaba seguro de que en segundo  en que Derek dejara la habitación, él probablemente se viniera abajo.

—Tienes razón —Derek estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de Stiles pudiera sentir la decepción, continuó— Nadie me pidió que viniera aquí. He venido por mi cuenta, ya que eres importante para esta manada. Tan importante que están sufriendo sin ti. Nosotros te necesitamos. Y no sólo para la investigación, Stiles. No sé cómo nunca creíste que eras bueno. Nos apoyas y nos has salvado a cada uno en innumerables ocasiones. Nos mantienes humano. Y quiero dejar una cosa muy clara: siempre has sido y siempre serás un miembro de este manada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que que me fuera? —preguntó Stiles, aferrándose a la última pizca de su argumento.

—¡Pensé que te estaba ayudando!

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —preguntó Stiles. Porque en serio, ¿qué coño? La vida de Stiles había sido una mierda durante el pasado mes porque Derek ¿estaba tratando de ayudarlo? Él no se lo tragaba.

Derek soltó un bufido de frustración— S cott había llegado diciendo que ibas mal en algunas clases y que llegaste tarde a causa de un problema con tu padre. Yo estaba tratando de darte un poco de espacio, quitándote algo de presión. Cuando no te presentaste a la próxima reunión, me di cuenta que necesitabas algo más de tiempo. Pero entonces dejaste de venir, y yo sólo pensaba...

Stiles se quedó atónito. Sabía que Derek no estaba mintiendo, podía verlo en sus ojos— Pero... Jackson dijo...

—¡¿Jackson?! ¿Todo esto es por Jackson? ¿Desde cuándo escuchas algo de lo que dice? —gruñó Derek, y Stiles decidió que tal vez era un idiota.

—Bueno, yo no hago normalmente. Pero lo que dijo tenía sentido, y luego me dijo que me fuera así que me imaginé que me odiabas tanto como él lo hacia. 

—Dios mío, soy un idiota —murmuró Derek, y Stiles sentía que la esperanza había estado construyendo en su pecho caía en picado al suelo. Pero entonces Derek continuó— Stiles, yo nunca podría odiarte. Sé que no soy bueno hablando de estas cosas, y veo que tengo que arreglar eso. Pero siempre pensé que sabías que eras importante para nosotros... para mí.

Y así, la esperanza estaba de vuelta y con una explosión en su pecho— ¿Pa-para ti? —La voz Stiles no chirrió y por lo que no tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar— Quiero decir, supongo que soy de la manada ahora que lo has explicado, pero ¿por-por qué lo sería para ti? Eso es una locura, ¿verdad? —Él pudo haber dejado escapar una risa nerviosa pero estaba bien.

Derek se limitó a sonreír con tristeza mientras lo miraba— Stiles, eres mi compañero.

Stiles puede haber dejado de respirar. ¡Por qué Joder!. El silencio entre ellos, y que Derek parecía que a cada minuto que pasaba entraba más y más en pánico.

—¿Qué? —Finalmente dijo Stiles, porque todavía no estaba seguro de si había oído correctamente o si sus fantasías finalmente se estaban convirtiendo en alucinaciones. La cara de Derek cayó, pero él saltó para responder.

—Mira, yo no iba a hacer nada. Ni siquiera te lo iba a decir...

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Stiles, un poco -bastante- ofendido. ¿La idea de estar con Stiles era tan mala que Derek iba a ignorar el vínculo mágico de compañero sólo para mantenerse lejos de él?

—Stiles, todavía estás en el instituto. Acabas de cumplir dieciocho años. Yo no iba a poner además esto sobre ti, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea si los sentimientos eran correspondidos. No te iba a obligar —dijo Derek con fuerza, pero Stiles se cuenta de que estaba avergonzado. Lo quería. Derek Hale lo deseaba. A Stiles Stilinski. Y él estaba preocupado de que Stiles no lo quería. Mierda.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se pudieron rojas, negándose a mirar a Stiles, y Stiles no podía manejar la inmensa ternura de un tímido Derek Hale.

—Derek, realmente eres un idiota si no sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un año —Stiles rió alegremente. De repente se sintió mareado y aturdido por la felicidad que le desbordo. Por no hablar de que siendo abrumado por sus cambiantes emociones.

Los ojos de Derek mostraron shock— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Jesucristo, estamos totalmente el uno sobre el otro —dijo Stiles, y realmente lo hizo. Los dos eran tan estúpidos. Los ojos del hombre lobo se abrieron como platos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Stiles lo agarraron por el cuello y lo tiró en un beso descuidado. Dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa, que Stiles no creía que fuera adorable, antes de devolverle el beso. Stiles perdió su tren de pensamientos después de eso.

Derek tomó rápidamente el control del beso, convirtiéndolo en uno duro y caliente. Hizo que Stiles lo quisiera desde su interior. Sus manos se movieron con rapidez para agarrar la camiseta de Derek, sosteniéndolo imposiblemente más cerca. Derek no era estaba mejor, gimiendo cuando Stiles movió su lengua por la comisura de los labios. Sus dedos entrelazados a través del pelo de Stiles le dieron un tirón áspero, dibujando un gemido sucio en el hombre más joven. Derek mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Stiles antes de calmarlo con su propia lengua.

Cuando Stiles se separó en busca de aire, Derek mantuvo la boca sobre la piel de Stiles, salpicando pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y el cuello— Joder, que podría haber estado haciendo esto durante meses —se quejó Stiles, pero le salió más como un gemido. Derek tarareó de acuerdo dándole pequeños pellizcos que estaba seguro de que iban a dejar marca. Stiles presiono su cuerpo más cerca de Derek, desesperado por tener cualquier tipo de fricción.

Stiles repente sintió la cama debajo de él y se apartó bruscamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de Derek había estado caminando de regreso al borde del colchón, pero no estaba quejándose exactamente. Stiles estaba completamente duro después de un beso, y él había esperado demasiado tiempo este momento como para para ahora. Sin embargo, Derek parecer no lo percibió de esa manera.

—Mierda, lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente, tirando hacia atrás a Stiles— No era mi intención...

Stiles agarró su camisa de nuevo y tiró de él hacia abajo— ¿Estas loco? Estoy en esto. Figurativa y literalmente —dijo con una mirada mordaz hacia abajo, lo que hizo Derek se sonrojase con un impresionante tono de rojo— Pero tu camisa tiene que irse, ya.

Derek soltó una risa temblorosa antes de decir— Stiles, no estamos teniendo sexo en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué no? —Se quejó, y luego un pensamiento lo golpeó causando que su corazón tartamudeara en su pecho— Oh, mierda, ¿no quieres eso?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí. ¿No estabas poniendo atención en los últimos diez minutos? 

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué te frena, amigo?

—Stiles, tienes que saber lo que esto significa. Los compañeros son para toda la vida, y eso no es algo a lo que vaya a empujarte si no quieres. Iba a esperar a que fueras mayor, pero...

—Tio, ¿alguna vez he hecho algo que no quisiera? ¿Y no que no haya pensado en esto?

Derek meditó brevemente— Buen punto —admitió— Pero todavía debemos tomar esto lentamente.

Stiles levantó una ceja -y realmente, estaba tan contento de que finalmente hubiera aprendido ese particular rasgo del hombre lobo por encima de él- y liberó su mano, moviéndola hacia el creciente bulto de Derek— ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Derek jadeó en voz alta, y Stiles pensó que podría acostumbrarse al sonido— Sólo por un rato —dijo con voz entrecortada, tirando de la muñeca en un férreo control una vez más.

Stiles se rió en voz baja, pasando su mano libre por la mejilla del otro hombre— Lo que tu digas. Pero debes saber que estoy seguro. Quiero esto, te quiero.

Una rara sonrisa cegadora apareció en la cara de Derek. Quizás Stiles era un idiota, pero no podía hacer frente a sus propios defectos si Derek lo miraba así. Acercó a Derek para otro beso, esta vez dulce, tierno y lleno de promesas.


End file.
